cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths * Ray Abruzzo (10.12 Anonymous) * Andrew James Allen (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * John Lee Ames (9.06 In The Blood) * Christopher Amitrano (8.21 Nanny Dearest) * Ray Baker (Suicide by car Crash) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * James Van Der Beek (Shot in the chest by Matthew Gray Gubler in self-defense) (2.15 Revelations) * Douglas Bennett (7.06 Epilogue) * Dirk Blocker (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Michael Bofshever (7.03 Dorado Falls) * Andrew Bowen (8.17 The Gathering) * Potsch Boyd (10.02 Burn) * Paul McCarthy-Boyington (Shot in the chest by John Verea as a Suicide by cop) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Patrick Breen (8.17 The Gathering) * Jason Brooks (5.18 The Fight) * Dwier Brown (Died of Terminal Cancer after the episode ended) (1.12 What Fresh Hell?) * Billy Brown (Bleeds to death after being accidentally Shot in the stomach with a Shotgun by Byrne Offutt) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Daniel Buran (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Keith Burke (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Kurt Caceres (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Dean Cain (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Michael Canavan (Skinned Alive by Chad Allen's Minions) (1.16 The Tribe) * Keith Carradine (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Bailey Chase (3.09 Penelope) * Eddie Cibrian (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Dameon Clarke (Shot in the chest by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Jeff Clarke (Slashed to death along with Cecelia Specht by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.15 Revelations) * Kendall Clement (Shot twice in the chest by Chris Bauer on Jeff Kober's orders) (1.09 Derailed) * Eric Close (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) * Jack Coleman (7.08 Hope) * Andy Comeau (Shot in the chest by Shemar Moore as a Suicide by cop) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Jack Conley (Neck broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Edward Conna (4.23 Roadkill) * Bud Cort (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Clayne Crawford (5.04 Hopeless) * Don Creech (5.02 Haunted) * Michael Cudlitz (3.07 Identity) * Brett Cullen (9.24 Demons) * Tim Curry (6.01 The Longest Night) * J.J. Dashnaw (Burned Alive in a Fire caused by Jennifer Hall) (1.02 Compulsion) * Dimitri Diatchenko (Shot multiple times along with Olga Sosnovska by Elya Baskin's Hitmen, then he was dismembered post-mortem) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Garret Dillahunt (4.26 .... And Back) * Jack Donner (2.22 Legacy) * Robin Atkin Downes (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Christopher Doyle (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Mike Doyle (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Charles S. Dutton (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) * Edward Edwards (Died from his wounds after being inhured during the Hurricane Katrina) (2.18 Jones) * Joe Egender (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen (3.07 Identity) * Eddie J. Fernandez (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Patrick Fischler (6.18 Lauren) * Tracy Fraim (8.01 The Silencer) * Kyle Gallner (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Cesar Garcia (9.13 The Road Home) * Jordan Garrett (Burned Alive along with John Nielsen by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Yani Gellman (8.15 Broken * Jon Gries (9.13 The Road Home) * Scott Grimes (8.16 Carbon Copy) * Todd Grinnell (Slashed to death along with Jaime Ray Newman by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Arye Gross (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Mark Hamill (8.24 The Replicator) * James Handy (4.18 Omnívore) * James Hanlon (4.18 Omnivore) * Joe Hart (Suicide by Pipe-Bomb explosion) (1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) * Brad William Henke (6.14 Sense Memory) * C.Thomas Howell (5.09 100) * Darri Ingolfsson (10.19 Beyond Borders) * Peter Jacobson (Shot in the head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Andrew Jackson (Shot in the back by Lola Glaudini) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Nick Jameson (Suicide by Poisoning with a toxin) (1.13 Poison) * Bob Jesser (Died in a homemade firebomb Explosion Caused by Jennifer Hall) (1.02 Compulsion) * Andrew St. John (Shot in the head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Shane Johnson (8.07 The Fallen) * Evan Jones (7.24 Run) * Eric Jungmann (7.04 Painless) * Brandon Keener (8.02 The Pact) * Hiro Koda (Shot in the chest by Shemar Moore) (2.10 Lessons Learned) * Frederick Koehler (9.02 The Inspired) * David Landry (5.15 Public Enemy) * Val Lauren (Dismembered with a Saw by Patrick Kilpatrick on Francesco Quinn's orders) (1.08 Natural Born Killer) * Matthew Lillard (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) * Chad Lindberg (6.19 With Friends like these....) * Loki (9.13 The Road Home) * Jason London (Shot in the stomach several times by Lola Glaudini) (2.05 Aftermath ) * Todd Lowe (11.08 Awake) * Yuri Lowenthal (6.21 The Stranger) * Jesse Luken (11.04 Outlaw) * Thomas Lumberg Jr. (Shot in the head with a Sniper Riffle by Timothy Omundson) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Robert F. Lyons (5.04 Hopeless) (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Angus Macfadyen (6.17 Valhalla) * Jeff Marchelletta (Shot in the chest by an Unnamed Criminal year ago) (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) * Adoni Maropis (4.01 Mayhem) * A. Martinez (5.11 Retaliation) * Michael Massee (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lighning) * Holt McCallany (Shot in the back with a Sniper Riffle by an Unknown Police Sniper) (2.17 Distress) * Andy McPhee (.18 Lauren) * Jeffrey Meek (6.22 Out of the Light) * David Monahan (3.17 In Heat) * Timothy V. Murphy (7.01 It Takes a Village * Robert Neary (11.07 Target Rich) * Matt Newton (Shot in the head by Matt Letscher) (1.05 Broken Mirror) * John Nielsen (Burned Alive along with Jordan Garrett by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Jeffrey Nordling (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) * Paul Norwood (Heart Attack after seing Millie Huckabee's rape/murder DVD Sended by Nicki Aycox) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Frank Novak (4.18 Omnivore) * Tom Ohmer (5.03 Reckoner) * Timothy Omundson (Shot in the head by Matthew Gray Gubler in self-defense) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Sean O'Bryan (Died in a Warehouse Fire/Explosion caused by Tom Schanley) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Michael O'Keefe (3.03 Scared to Death) * Alex O'Loughlin (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Jim Parrack (Shot in the back by Shemar Moore) (2.21 Open Season) * Mandy Patinkin (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Alejandro Patiño (Bleeds to death after being Castrated by a group of furious womens lead by Presciliana Esparolini) (1.19 Machismo) * Tahmoh Penikett (9.14 200) * Luke Perry (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Ethan Phillips (Shot in the head by Thomas Gibson) (1.17 A Real Rain) * Brian Poth (10.15 Scream) * Lawrence Pressman (5.03 Reckoner) * Alex Quijano (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Zoran Radanovich (Stabbed in the chest by Dimitri Diatchenko) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Rick Ravanello (11.09 Internal Affairs) * Paul Rae (4.26 .... And Back) * William Ragsdale (10.16 Lockdown) * Josh Randall (7.24 Run) * Roger Ranney (Died in a Safe-house Explosion caused by Anthony Azizi's Terrorist Cell) (2.10 Lessons Learned) * Jake Richardson (Bleeds to death after being Stabbed in the stomach by Laura Allen in self-defense) (2.21 Open Season) * Scott Rinker (Shot in the chest with Arrows by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * Daniel Roebuck (11.14 Hostage) * Charley Rossman (Suicide by vest-explosion) (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) * Rodney Rowland (7.14 Closing Time) * Andre Royo (4.05 Catching Out) * William Russ (7.16 A Family Affair) * William Sadler (5.03 Reckoner) * Tom Schanley (Suicide by Burning Alive in a Warehouse Fire/Explosion because he had Leukemia) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Craig Sheffer (6.04 Compromising Positions) * Johnny Sneed (11.05 The Night Watch) * Michael Steger (4.01 Mayhem) * David Sullivan (4.17 Demonology) * Don Swayze (Shot in the head by James Van Der Beek at his own request) (2.15 Revelations) * D.B. Sweeney (5.09 100) * Faran Tahir (9.14 200) * Steve Talley (6.07 Middle Man) * Bill Tangradi (8.11 Perennials) * Meshach Taylor (10.12 Anonymous) * Stephen Monroe Taylor (11.04 Outlaw) * Lew Temple (6.16 Coda) * Lee Tergesen (5.11 Retaliation) * Hudson Thames (7.04 Painless) * Chad Todhunter (6.21 The Stranger) * Michael Trucco (9.24 Demons) * Jonathan Tucker (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step * Tracey Walter (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Myk Watford (3.15 A Higher Power) * Eric Watson (10.22 Protection) * Victor Webster (5.14 Parásite) * Alex Weed (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Gary Werntz (Died in a car-bomb Explosion caused by Jamie Ellman) (2.08 Empty Planet) * Wil Wheaton (4.04 Paradise) * Michael Shamus Wiles (3.14 Damaged) Female Deaths * Brooke Adams (8.07 The Fallen) * Kristin Alcala (Shot in the stomach with an Arrow by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * Alexa Alemanni (3.01 Doubt) * Rhonda Aldrich (Bludgeoned to death with a Shotgun wrip by Kris Lemche, then she was eviscerated post-mortem) (1.11 Blood Hungry) * Jeannetta Arnette (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lightning) * Jayne Atkinson (8.24 The Replicator) * Kathy Baker (7.16 A Family Affair) * Marina Benedict (11.05 The Night Watch) * Angela Bettis (8.20 Alchemy) * Brianna Brown (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Marcia Ann Burrs (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Andi Carnick (4.23 Roadkill) * Nancy Linehan Charles (11.10 Future Perfect) * Aubrey Cleland (11.06 Pariahville) * Shelly Cole (3.01 Doubt) * Amy Davidson (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) * Dale Dickey (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Kaitlin Doubleday (6.08 Reflections of Desire) * Allison Dunbar (Slashed to death by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Stacy Edwards (Died from her wounds after being burned by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Stephanie Erb (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Justine Ezarik (6.07 Middle Man) * Annie Fitzgerald (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) * Faith Ford (4.11 Normal) * Marlene Forte (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Meegan Godfrey (Tortured with Electrocution, then Drowned by Andy Comeau) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Siena Goines (6.17 Valhalla) * Beth Grant (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Rochelle Greenwood (Shot in the head by Scott Michael Morgan) (2.09 The Last Word) * Sienna Guillory (4.01 Mayhem) * Julianna Guill (9.07 Gatekeeper) * Austin Highsmith (6.01 The Longest Night) * Tiffany Hines (Stabbed in the chest by David Ramsey) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Ellen Hollman (3.10 True Night) * Millie Huckabee (Raped and Tortured by Brad Rowe, then Garroted with a Chain by Nicki Aycox) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Yvonne Jung (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Tonya Kay (5.07 The Performer) * Victoria Kelleher (Bludgeoned to death with a Rock by Jason O'Mara, then she was raped post-mortem) (2.09 The Last Word) * McKerrin Kelly (Raped, then Garroted with a phone wire by Kirk B.R. Woller) (1.04 Plain Sight) * Sally Kirkland (6.08 Reflection of Desire) * Kristina Klebe (Episode 5.08 Outfoxed) * Kelly Kruger (Hit in the head with a hammer by Mimi Michaels as a Tom Schmid's murderous game) (2.07 North Mammon) * Juliet Landau (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Karina Logue (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Kate Luyben (Shot in the head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Amy Madigan (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Natalina Maggio (Raped, then Strangled by Andrew Jackson) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Katy Magnuson (Slashed to death by Thomas Crawford) (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) * Meredith Monroe (5.09 100) * Jaime Ray Newman (Slashed to death along with Todd Grinnell by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Lynn Odell (Poisoned with Rohypnol and botulinum toxin by Nick Jameson) (1.13 Poison) * Adrianne Palicki (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Devika Parikh (Neck broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Angela Sarafyan (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Samantha Smith (Ripped Appart by a group of Angry dogs trained by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Rena Sofer (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) * Olga Sosnovska (Shot multiple times along with Dimitri Diatchenko by Elya Baskin's Hitmen, then she was dismembered post-mortem) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Cecelia Specht (Slashed to death along with Jeff Clarke by James Van Der Beek on Don Swayze's desilucional orders) (2.15 Revelations) * Rebbecca Staab (5.14 Parasite) * Kelly Thiebaud (7.16 A Family Affair) * Michelle Trachtenberg (8.12 Zugzwang) * Penelope Windust (Throat Slit by Kris Lemche, then, she was Eviscerated post-mortem) (1.11 Blood Hungry) * Ellen Davis Woglom (Bludgeoned to death with a Rock by Will Rothhaar) (1.10 The Popular Kids) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios